1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a nailer, and more particularly, pertains to a pneumatic nailer for successively dispensing nails from a magazine and repeatively driving nails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of nailers, it has been a general practice to employ pneumatic nailers storing a plurality of nails in a magazine which perform a nailing function of repeatively driving one nail at a time into material. Such prior art nailers have been unsatisfactory in that the nailers are physically heavy in weight, large in physical size preventing the nailers from being used in small spaces, and mechanically complex in physical structure resulting in frequent mechanical breakdowns consequently requiring replacement of the mechanical components.
One problem of the prior art nailer is having safety or trigger touch fire assemblies which can be easily defeated resulting in accidental firing of the nailers. It is not uncommon for operators of the prior art nailers who have defeated the safety or trigger mechanisms to accidently fire the nailer driving a nail into a member of the operator's body. It is common for some operators, who have defeated the safety or trigger mechanisms, to drive a nail through an operator's kneecap or other parts of the operator's leg.
Some prior art nailers have noses which cause nails to accumulate and jam in the nose requiring considerable operator time and effort to eliminate the nail jam in the nose. Also, other prior art nailers have nail magazines which are susceptible to nail jams in the magazine further requiring operator time and effort to eliminate the nail jam in the magazine.
Other prior art nailers have complex mechanical lock out systems to prevent the nailers from firing when the nail supply has reached a predetermined number or depletion. Sometimes, the systems fail to function resulting in the firing of the drive mechanism without any nails in the driving position thereby causing damage to the drive system of the nailer.
Most of the prior art nailers have been complex in mechanical structure resulting in frequent breakdowns and requiring frequent maintenance in the event of a mechanical failure of the nailer. The large number of mechanical components results in a higher frequency of mechanical breakdown and incidence of repair. The repair of the prior art nailers usually has to be performed by a highly skilled qualified mechanic capable of working with the complex mechanical assembly of the components of these prior art nailers.
Finally, most of the prior art nailers have a physical structure which results in the pinching of an operator's fingers when firing the trigger; pinching of the operator's fingers when reloading the magazine with nails and actuating the pusher against the nails, and; snagging of the operator's clothing by mechanical components of the nailer, such as the safety system of the nailer, which is dangerous to the operator. The mechanical components of the nailer can snag on articles of clothing such as buttons on shirts and jackets in addition to jewelry such as rings on the operator's hand.
These disadvantages and drawbacks of prior art nailers have been a deterent to use by the construction, industry, and tradespeople.
The present invention obviates the foregoing disadvantages of the prior art by providing a new and novel nailer repeatively driving nails one at a time, each nail being successively dispensed from a plurality of nails stored in a magazine.